cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Corazón de León
Estevon Leon Jr. '''(born on June 24, 1992) was born in San Jose, California. He is the son of '''Estevon Leon Sr. who was a great masked wrestler in Mexico. Leon Jr.wears the mask of his father and is continuing the legacy of Corazón de León. Before the Mask Leon would wrestle before wearing the mask while only 16. Trained by his father, he started out as Leon Rios Jr. He worked in the Indie scene for 3 years, not making it as far as people would expect from the son of Estevon Leon Sr. 'Leon wasn't the most powerful, he wasn't the fastest, and he wasn't the most charismatic. Being compared to his father every match began to take it's toll on him. He decided to take a break from wrestling to find himself. Legend of Corazón de León There was a very timid man afraid of every and all things in an ancient tribe. He was mocked in his village was not allowed to marry, for no father wanted there daughter with this man. He was met by a mysterious glowing figure in his dreams telling him to search for the artifact of his ancestors in the Chichen Itza Pyramid.He awoke and left not telling anyone in the village of this strange dream. He would soon become lost in jungles of the Yucatán Region while searching for the Pyramid. As he walked through the jungle, heart racing, he heard a roar. He began to run looking back seeing nothing but rustling grass and the leaves being pushed aside. No matter how fast he ran it seemed as if what was chasing he grew closer with each step. When he turned to look forward he knocked himself out by running into a tree. When he awoke the glowing figure was back. He stood to see that it was a beautiful woman, glowing gold with a voice that could tame the greatest of beast. He thought to himself this could be nothing less than a goddess standing before him. She lead him through the forest telling him of his great lineage and their amazing feats. she led him to the pyramid where he would scale it and began his search for the artifact. He climbed to to the top and there waiting was a mask sculpted to resemble the face of a lion. He walked forward as the mask began to glow brighter the closer he walked. He picked up and placed it on face seeing everything the goddess told him. Once all of the stories the goddess told him played out he saw a loin, glowing just like the goddess, walking towards him. He stood paralyzed in fear as the lion leaped at him forcing him to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, all fear was gone and he had a mask fitted around head. He returned back to his tribe to see them under attack by invading foreigners. He fought valiantly saving his village driving the foreigners back to the waters. He was crowned a savior by his village earning the title '''Corazón de León '(Lion Heart in Spanish) for his bravery. The mask has been passed down from one generation to another keeping the Legend of Corazón de León alive. Professional wrestling career '''WRP Corazón de León debuted in his hometown of San Jose, California. His first match was scheduled against Logan Blackpool. The two put on a fast paced match exciting the crowd with every maneuver. The match came to an end when Corazón de León hit three different variations of the Lionsault and was able to make the cover for the win. RTG ''' Corazón de León was scheduled to compete just weeks later after his injury in RTG. The young superstar didn't back down. He would go on to wrestle The Head Collector, also known as THC. He would take another loss as he momentum was stopped while it seemed he was ready to put the match away. He was caught while going for a diving hurricanrana and then finished as THC slammed him into the mat. In wrestling * '''Finishing moves ** Corkscrew Lionsault (Corksrew moonsault) January 1, 2016-present ** Rios Revolver (Corkscrew flying forearm smash ) 2008-2011; used as a signature move thereafter ** Lion Bomb (Release tigerbomb) 2008-2011; January 1 2016-present , adopted from Leon Rios Sr. * Signature moves ** Handstand headscissors takedown ** Hurricanrana driver ** Jungle Cat DDT ''(Tornado DDT) sometimes while diving through the second rope ** ''Lionsault (Double rotation moonsault, Standing moonsault, Springboard moonsault) ** Rios Revolver II (Springboard corkscrew crossbody) * Wrestlers managed ** Ojos del Tigre * Nicknames ** "King of the Jungle/ Rey de la Selva" ** "Prince of the Jungle/ Príncipe de las Selva" ** Simba ** "The Lion Heart made of Gold/ El Corazón del León de Oro" * Entrance themes ** "Ancient Mayan Music" by Tsompantli (2008-2011) ** "King of Africa" by DJ Jarm (WRP, January 1 2016-present) Category:Wrestler Category:Superstar Category:WRP Category:Xbox